


[podfic] tore down the house of commons in your brand new shoes

by growlery



Category: The Hour
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Police Brutality, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Freddie Lyon has tattoos on his wrists and ten thousand followers on Twitter and scars from an anti-greed protest writ across his ribs in a Met copper’s hand, and he’s taken what he’s been given for a long, long time. Hector smiles beside him, old school charm covering up a hunger that’s entirely new millennium, Bel behind the camera, on a satellite phone to Syria, and Freddie’s spent his whole life waiting for the moment that he knows, now, is just around the corner, in the next email, wearing the new bruises doled out to him during the next riot, glass in his hair and blood on his hands and the camera rolling, rolling, rolling, and this isn’t about the truth, not exactly, but it’s about something wearing his bruises and his scars and the truth’s overcoat, all the same.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] tore down the house of commons in your brand new shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naessas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naessas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tore down the house of commons in your brand new shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593087) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4h7s53bwyi3ozsa/tore%20down%20the%20house%20of%20commons%20in%20your%20brand%20new%20shoes.mp3)  
mp3 / 12:13 / 11.1MB


End file.
